The use of implantable electrodes to measure the electrical activity of the brain has been known for many years. These electrodes may have various shapes but commonly have multiple contacts to record activity at several locations simultaneously. This is particularly useful when determining the areas of the brain involved in an epileptic seizure, for example.
The electrodes require a connection to an external monitor. To monitor brain activity, the electrodes must ultimately be connected to an electroencephalograph. The electrode typically has a lead cable which carries the lead wires from the contacts in the electrode to a terminal or lead array. Typically, it is preferable that this lead cable be of sufficiently narrow diameter to be inserted under a patient's skin for a desired distance. This lead array is not compatible to be linked directly to a monitoring apparatus. Thus a connector device or assembly having electrical contacts compatible with the external monitoring apparatus is needed.
Prior art designs for connector assemblies include those having two or more separable pieces which must be assembled to bring the lead cable in contact with other electrical contacts or conductors, thus forming the electrical connection leading to the external monitoring device. Other designs include actuator means which must be moved or turned in order to bring the lead cable in contact with the electrical conductors.
An unmet need in this art is a connector assembly that combines ease of use with reliability of operation.